The present invention relates to an indoor lamp and circuit unit for automatic regulation of indoor lighting. One purpose being to have a lamp that functions automatically while at home. Another purpose being, with the current interest in crime prevention, to have a light on while not at home. People arriving home in the evenings also enjoy the convenience of having a lamp on when they arrive. Previous methods of accomplishing this included: 1. use of timers. 2. use of photo-sesitive devices. 3. or simply having lights on continuously.
Each of these methods has it's own respective disadvantages. Timers may turn on when not intended due to temporary power failures. Also, though the timing of a timer may be easily mastered with a little thought, there still are controls to set to get the desired timing for the light to come on. Photo-sensitive devices currently in use to control indoor lighting have to be shielded from the light source they switch on. These devices, to avoid reflected light also, are best placed facing out a window. This can be an inconvenience to the home owner who has to find the proper place for the device. Current photo-sensitive devices allow partial power delivery to the load, light, during the transition from light to darkness. This can be an inconvenience for the person at home expecting to use the lamp. Current photo-sensitive devices also are not a part of the indoor lamp as a unit. The third method, the lamp being used for security purposes, will ensure that a light will be on but also will cause a needless use of electric power during the daytime.
This invention eliminates these problems. A temporary power failure won't alter timing and there are no controls to set. The photo-sensitive device used in this invention need not be shielded from the light it turns on. Also the lamp is either fully on or fully off for the convenience of the person using the lamp during twilight hours. Finally there is no needless power used during daylight hours when the intended use is for security purposes.
This invention, though function is intended, has a novelty value also. An ordinary lamp that can turn itself on and off or can be turned on by placing a hand over the photo-sensitive device, in this case a photo-transistor, is unusual and not expected with todays indoor lamps. Also, the novelty of this invention can be compared to that of the new touch lamp, though there are differences in function, both operate in unexpected interesting ways. (Note: With the touch lamp if you touch certain parts of the lamps chasis it will turn on the lamp.)